Lover I Don't Have To Love
by icaughtfire
Summary: Ashley and Jay find unexpected comfort in each other one night at the ravine.[oneshot]


**A/N: This should be a pretty unique story. I was listening to the song "Lover I Don't Have To Love" by Bright Eyes, and this entire story idea came to me. I took out the lyrics, to avoid any breaking of rules on this site. (Which made the fic shorter)**

I smiled, walking up to this girl I recognized from school. I didn't really remember her name, but that didn't matter right now. We were at the ravine, and there, identities meant nothing. I put his arm around the girl.

"Hey. You're a very pretty girl, did you know that?"

The girl smiled, blushing a little and not resisting my touch. For a moment it made me wonder why she was here. Some guy must have been pretty stupid. How could you hurt something so beautiful? She came with me, into the van, willingly.

I studied her for a moment, trying to figure out who she was. Taking out a bottle of wine, I poured a little in a glass and handed it to her. Then I poured some for myself, while asking the girl her name.

"Ashley." She said, taking a sip of the wine. I nodded, looking at her.

"Okay." I replied, pausing for a moment, and then taking a sip as well. She had been dating that Craig guy. That guy had seemed okay. I dunno, I guess I don't know the whole story but he must be one stupid bastard.

We put down the glasses and leaned towards each other. Her hands were around me, and I wiggled myself on top of her. She began to kiss me, first softly, then a little rougher. Ashley let her tongue enter my mouth. I was thinking about Alex. About how she's been so busy lately.

She's the reason why I'm doing this. So busy with her job and her new best friend, Queen Bee Paige. She wasn't the girl I longed for. Not anymore.

It's not that I wanted Ashley. Because I didn't. I mean, I didn't even know her. But it was convenient. She was there, and I was there, so why not? She was nice to look at, and it felt good to have her tongue jammed down your throat, but maybe it was more than that. Of course, she came here for something random and off the wall.

So did I. Maybe I'm doing this because of that sad look in her eyes. Maybe I want to take some of that look away. I just want to show her a good time. Just a good time, that's all.

I was supposed to be scoring some drugs, but there was no sign of the guy. I let Ashley do with me what she pleased, and then we got out of the van. I guess we were going to hang out a little more. She kept following me around like some sort of lost puppy.

I'd play to it, for now anyway. It's not like I had anything better to do anyway. It made me laugh that I had been going to the ravine for so long, and Alex had no idea. There had been so many girls, including Emma Nelson, and Alex's best friend. Let me tell you, that one had been fun. So much fun...

---(Switch to Ashley's POV)---

I told him to take me home, but he didn't know where his car was. He fumbled with some keys, and got into the driver's seat of the van. He told me we weren't going to my house just yet. He wanted to take me somewhere.

I thought about protesting, but this had been the best night I've had in awhile. Jay was a nice guy and well, I didn't mind him at all. I felt a little like a slut, but this felt like good payback to Craig.

He asked me to sing for him, so I did. When I was finished with my song, I could've swore I saw a smile from Jay. His blue eyes were glittering as he began to shed his clothes. I watched him, realizing what he was doing. What he expected.

It was weird...to lose my virginity to Jay of all people. I had never really talked to him before in school. He was one of those people you never really noticed. I knew he was there, but I didn't bother to acknowledge his presence.

If I had known how good he was, maybe I would have said hi. But didn't he have a girlfriend? What was it with guys? Cheating on their girlfriends. It was then I realized what I was doing to his girlfriend, it was like what Manny had done to me. I felt guilty, knowing the pain I'd gone through, and the pain I'd cause his girlfriend.

God knows how many other girls he'd slept with. But right now I didn't care.

Jay had told me some kid was supposed to come buy with drugs. I hadn't done anything since that disaster of a party, and was willing to try something new. A lot of people I know do some sort of drug, and weed isn't that dangerous. Or at least, that's what people told me.

I held Jay close to me, breathing in the soft scent of his cologne. It was rather soothing, really. I was afraid though, that I would get something more from this than it meant. I knew it meant nothing, but yet it felt like something.

_'Don't get too attached, Ashley'_ I told myself silently.

---(Switch to Jay's POV)---

It was all a little crazy, and the night was going by fast. I knew this was going to grow to be something I would regret. This girl, Ashley, I knew she was going to read too much into this. After all, she lost her virginity to me. I felt stupid. She was going to think she was in love with me. It's happened before...I didn't want to hurt her like that bastard did.

So I sat her down and told her straight out that this was nothing, told her not to get hurt, not to expect anything else. Sure, we might fool around in the future but there was no way I was thinking of her as my girlfriend.

She told me she understood.


End file.
